Revelation Mafia
| image = File:Revelation.JPG | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Yuli | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = February 18th, 2011 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = 1. Araver 2. DarthMask 3. Hirkala 4. Marquessa 5. DougFarley 6. Izzy 7. SeaHorse 8. Sayalzah 9. Maurice 10. GolfJunkie 11. Lionheart87 12. Vineetrika | first = GolfJunkie & Hirkala | last = 2. DarthMask 8. Sayalzah 9. Maurice | mvp = Sayalzah | awards = Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 }} Revelation Mafia was a game developed and hosted by Yuli loosely based on Revelation Chapter 12. It began on February 18th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie win in Night 4. Game Mechanics Revelation Mafia ran as a standard Mafia game with 8 Goodies (Heavenly Hosts), 3 Baddies (Fallen Angels) and 1 Indy (The Four Horsemen) with Public abilities and WinCon. Key point was the ability of the Baddies to try to RID recruit each night a certain Goodie - The Betrayer. Rules Order of Actions: Resurrect >> RID Kill > RID Recruit >> Night Kill > Redirect > Goodie Kill >> Block > Spy > Message Note: If there is ever a loop, it will break at a >, unless the loop only contains >>'s. If that is the case, the action furthest to the left will take precedence. A tied lynch D1 will result in no lynch. A tied lynch any other day will select a random player in the lynch. Role Description Fallen Angels : BTSC and Night Kill WINCON: Be in majority *'Satan'-- Influences the minds of his foes. Can redirect one player every night. *'The Antichrist'-- Hides among the people, pretending to be something he isn't. Can spy once per night. If spied, he appears as the Christ. *'The Great Red Dragon'-- Intimidates the enemies of Satan. Can block one target per night. Heavenly Hosts WINCON: Eliminate the Fallen Angels *'Christ'-- The Son of God. Can heal the sick and raise the dead. Once during the game may bring one player back to life (cannot be redirected, blocked, or stopped in any way). Cannot die while The Mother lives. *'Michael the Archangel'-- The warring angel. Employs his armies to keep any evil forces at bay. May block one target per night. *'The Angel of Death'-- A mysterious angel with a single task. May choose to kill one target per night. *'Gabriel'-- God's Messenger. May deliver a message (max 100 characters) to one target per night. *'The Church'-- There is no land not influenced by the Church, for It is everywhere. On odd nights, may spy one target. On even nights, may redirect one target. *'The Woman'-- Mother of the Christ. Protects her child by sacrificing herself if he is to be killed. *'The 144,000'-- The chosen people of Jehovah. They're vote counts as x1 or x2. *'The Betrayer'-- Everyone has their price. He is, by nature, a goodie. If he is correctly RID'd by the baddies, he is informed that he's been recruited becomes a baddie outside of the BTSC (but will be given the names of the baddie players, not their role) and wins with the baddie faction. His vote counts as x1 or x2 with the goodies; with the baddies, his vote counts as x0 or x1. This is The Betrayer's choice. Indy--WINCON: Outlive Christ and Satan. If the Indy meets his WINCON, he leaves the game. *'The Four Horseman'-- Pestilence, War, Famine, and Death. They cause destruction wherever they go. His ability changes each night between a block, spy, redirect, and kill (in that order). On the previous day, he may elect to change his ability to a RID kill. The Horsemen, however, may never actually kill two nights in a row. Host's Summary Winning Faction Fallen Angels (Baddies) * Darthmask - Great Red Dragon * sayalzah - The Betrayer * maurice - Antichrist * golfjunkie - Satan MVP: sayalzah Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Prophet Yuli # Araver - The 144,000 - Lynched D2 # Darthmask - Great Red Dragon # Hirkala - Mother - Killed N1 by Baddies, Resurrected N2 and Lynched D3 # Marquessa - Christ - Killed N4 by Baddies # DougFarley - Angel of Death - Killed N3 by Baddies # Izzy - Michael # seahorse - The Church - Lynched D1 # sayalzah - The Betrayer - Recruited N4 # maurice - Antichrist # golfjunkie - Satan - Killed N1 by the Angel of Death # Lionheart - Gabriel # Vineetrika - The Four Horseman - Killed N2 by Baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6